les larmes d'un ange pour un humain
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Et si Zack,un humain normal, sauve un ange pas comme les autres


_**Les larmes d'un ange pour un humain**_

_Disclamer : rien est à moi._

_Couple : Zack X Cloud_

_Résumer : Et si Zack, un humain quelconque, porté secoure à un ange plus qu'étrange qu'il n'y paraît._

_Note de l'auteur : les guillemets « … » c'est quand Cloud écrit._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapitre 1 : Un ange tomber du ciel_

Midgar, une ville constituer de personnes normal, avec des histoires normales. Mais pourtant, Midgar n'est pas une ville ordinaire. La grande ville est dirigée par la Shin-Ra. C'aurait pu être une entreprise normale si elle posséder pas le SOLDAT, un corps armée très puissant. Ce sont des humains normales a qui l'on a injecté de la mako. C'est dans ce corps armée que se déroule notre histoire.

Zack Fair, Soldat de 1er class, réputé pour être le disciple et compagnon d'armes d'Angeal ainsi que pour courir les filles, se baladait tranquillement dans l'avenue Loveless. L'avenue était connue pour ces théâtres romantiques et ces rendez-vous en amoureux. Zack avait beau traverser cette avenue en long, en large et en travers, il ne l'avait jamais traversé avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

La Saint Valentin, l'un des jours où l'on voudrait rester au lit, mais quand on travaille dans l'armée, pas le choix, il faut se lever. 6h 30, le réveil du brun sonne depuis environ 25minutes. Après avoir poussé un énième grognement, Zack consentit à se lever. Une fois préparé, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, le Général Sephiroth.

-Tu est encore en retard Zack.

-Je suis désolé Seph, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné. Bon, pourquoi tu m'as convoqué ?

-Je t'es convoqué car aujourd'hui, nous somme la Saint Valentin et tu sait ce que ça veut dire.

-Ne pas se montrer en public pour ne pas créer d'émeute. Répondit avec lassitude le brun.

-Bien, tu peux disposer.

Une fois sortie du bureau, Zack soupira une fois de plus. Rester une journée enfermé dans le bâtiment, sa le tenter pas plus que sa. Il décida d'allait faire un tour sur le toit, la personne ne pourra le déranger.

Une fois arriver en haut, il s'installa près de la rambarde de sécurité, laissant ses pieds flottés dans le vide. Regardant les couples d'en bas, il essayer de deviner ce qu'ils se disaient, les rencontres, les déclarations. Mais tout ça lui était refusé étant donné qu'il était SOLDAT 1er class.

-Quelle vie de merde. Soupira-t il en relevant la tête.

Il fixa longtemps le ciel, quand soudain, un éclair blanc attira son attention. Il se releva et plissa les yeux, il distingua une forme dans l'éclair, mais en regardant bien, il vit un jeune homme. Paniquer, il essaya d'utiliser une matéria stop, mais rien a faire, le garçon était en chute libre. Alors qu'il mit les bras devant pour rattraper le jeune homme, la chute de ce dernier ralenti. Une fois arriver au bras de Zack, le jeune garçon, se retrouva allongé et flotter dans l'air, entourer d'une douce lumière chaude.

Ne savant pas quoi faire, Zack serra doucement le garçon dans ses bras. Ce dernier était étrange. Blond a la peau pâle, ses cheveux pointer dans toutes les directions. Vêtues d'un ensemble noir, deux ailes d'un blanc pur sortaient de son dos, elles se replièrent doucement avant de disparaître. Zack, émerveillé, contempla longuement le jeune homme avant d'amorcer une descente vers ces appartements. Il croisa en chemin Reno, membre des TURK, qui le regarda avec étonnement.

-Et ben Zack, ou t'es allait pécher sa ?

-Si je te le disais tu me prendrais pour un fou.

-Essayer.

-Il est tombé ciel.

-En effet, c'est surprenant. Non, dit la vérité.

-Je t'avais dit que tu me croirais pas.

-Bon, je te laisse, je dois m'occuper d'un jeune homme.

-À plus, mais tu devrais prévenir Seph.

-J'y penserais.

Une fois arriver à ces appartements, Zack déposa doucement l'ange tomber du ciel sur le lit. Étonné par la pâleur de ce dernier, Zack laissa courir ces doigts sur son visage. À ce moment, l'ange blond ouvrit les yeux. Surprit, le brun recula en sursaut, le blond se releva doucement, laissant ses yeux bleu azur, vides de vie, parcourir la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Zack. Il le regarda avec étonnement.

-Salut, je m'appelle Zack Fair, et toi ?, tenta Zack. Mais aucune réponse de la part de l'ange. Le blond le regarder toujours avec ses yeux vides de vie.

-Est-ce que tu me comprends ? demanda le brun avec douceur. L'ange hocha de la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

-Peux tu me dire ton nom, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme blond pointa son doigt dans les airs et y dessina des lettres.

-Cloud … Strife, tu t'appelle Cloud Strife. Lu le brun. C'est un très beau nom. Mais d'ou tu viens ?

« Je viens de la citée du ciel, Célestya, mais ou je suis ? »

-Tu est a Midgar.

« Comment je suis arriver là ? »

-Tu est tomber du ciel tout a l'heure. Mais si tu viens de la citée céleste, comment ça se fait que tu soit tomber.

« Le roi »

-Le roi ?

« Le roi Kuran, il me pourchasse »

-Pourquoi ?

« Je ne sais pas »

Sans crier garde, les yeux, si vide, de l'ange se mirent a débordé. Zack, ne savant pas quoi faire, e prit dans ses bras et lui flatta ses chevaux d'or, les ailes réapparurent, mais au lieu d'être blanc pur, elles étaient d'un noir ténèbre.

-Mais pourquoi tes ailes sont si noir, petite ange ? Calme-toi. Ici, avec moi tu seras en sécurité, dors little angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors vos impression ? a bientôt ^^


End file.
